


All the Stars (Not In Your Eyes)

by kozumekenmakun (dearestloverboy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestloverboy/pseuds/kozumekenmakun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean loves stars. Jean loves Marco's freckles. Freckles and stars are really similar, Jean realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Stars (Not In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirschtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschtrash/gifts).



> HELLO its been a while since i wrote a fic  
> this is like. really short. but i dont care. 
> 
> i wrote this story for kirschtrash on tumblr and AO3 as a birthday gift, and you should totally check them out! theyre an amazing jeanmarco author ! i cant even be compared to the beauty that is kirshtrash tbh 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Jean was one of those people who loved stars.

If the sky was clear and dark and the stars were bright and twinkling he'd be able to read the constellations like a map. He could find Orion's belt and Capricornus and, of course, the Big Dipper. He knew what constellations were in season and where to find them when they were.

In short, Jean was a constellation nerd.

He thought of it as just a neat thing to know. It impressed previous partners when he'd point out their star sign constellation in the sky and it was neat knowing what pictures the stars created. It gave more meaning to the far away balls of gas in the far reaches of space.

Jean never knew that he'd find constellations in other places. When he met Marco, he couldn't help but be amazed by his freckles. There were so many dotted and splattered across the expanses of his skin. Everywhere on Marco's body had at least one freckle. Once he and Marco got closer, it was practically a past time of his to find constellations in the freckles on Marco's skin. He'd play this game anywhere he could; on Marco's face, on his arms, his stomach… even his legs, if any other part wasn't available for one reason or another.

There's always love songs and stories about how they see the universe and its stars in their lovers eyes but…. For Jean, he could see that in the freckles on Marco's body. Marco had stars everywhere but his eyes.

And it made Jean fall in love with stars even more.


End file.
